Demon nin of the x men
by dark symbiote
Summary: The final clash Naruto ans Sasuke sends naruto into another dimention with some strange in habatents with some weard poweres some have claws some can fly and is that a furry blue guy


**Chapter 1**

**Surprised meetings**

**Authors note: hi every one ****dark symbiote****here to say hello this is my first time writing a fan fiction story. Any way I was just wanted to ask if any one has ever herd of a story called changes in the story naruto gets bitten by a white wolf and he gets transformed into a ware wolf and he grows taller and stronger and gets a lot more mussels which gets him instant fangirls. As for the transformation he can turn into a giant wolt that has either 9 tales or 10 tales so if any body has seen this story please please please !!! tell me. I have been looking for this story for so dam long please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or x-men evolution or the avengers nor do I own any of the music in the story but the smart ass comments are all mine:]**

**Chapter one**

**Surprised meetings**

**Beginning music: Mastodon-oblivion**

**RASINGGAN!!!**

**CHIDORI!!!!**

Those were the words screamed by the two ninjas as their attacks met in side the barrier made to keep all others out their would be no interruptions. "Sasuke for every thing that you've done I WI**LL NOT SHOW YOU ANY ****MERSEY**" Naruto screamed as he pushed his anger and rage into his attack increased size and power pushing sasuke back further and further. This came as a shock to Sasuke not only was he being pushed back but he was picking up speed."How the hell did the dobe get so strong all of a sudden" Sasuke thought as he could feel the power and rage coming off of the blond. On the out side of the the rookie 9 and their old sensei's and a fue other jonin and a bunch of chuninaround them were the bloody bodies of sound nins that had been slain in battle and thebodies were still dropping. "Holy shit" said kiba (In the story kiba wont be a dushe bag……because this is the only part he's getting sorry kiba fans) said awe as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up from the power that naruto was putting out. The remaining of the rookie 9 andcouldn't help but to agree then they saw something strange. Dark dots seemed to ripping and closing each time naruto's chakra spiked.

"RRRRRRR**RRRRAAAAAAAA**" Naruto roared chakra pored through his body into the Rasinggan wielding hand. The blue sphere started to change color and shape. Gone was the blue sphere now in its place was a a blood red javelent with spikes going up the length spinning in different directions. This was the final thing sasuke saw as the unknown class jutsu shredded into his arm destroying the chidory and taking his body with it turning him a into pink mist. In side the seal "**HHMMMMM**" two ruby red eyes watched the seen unfold out side of the bars and seal that held it. "**IT SEEMS THE KIT FINALLY RID HIM SELF OF THE PLEAGUE IN HIS LIFE**" The great red beast bellowed. Looking closer the red being saw what seemed to be small dots appearing at a rapid pace where the (jigoku- Fuga Guan dao) tore through the chidori and the red eyed hairless ape. The dots were slowly growing in size and they looked like they were……swirling. (Out side the seal) Naruto could be seen sitting on his knees face contorted in pain. His body felt like it was on fire. He could feel muscles under his skin twitching in protest of every heaving breath and there were a few rlipped ones as well and his left arm felt pretty much useless for the moment.

"Dam Im glad I changed lees lotus style I know my body would be out of commission right now" He gritted out. With a pain filled grown he was able to rise to one knee. His thoughts wandered over the last few days and how every thing had come to this point. The week started out just like any other the occasional missing nin no big deal and a pay rays in missions. Hell he even convinced Lee and Neji to teach him about their styles and started to make a new one based off both of theirs. A style that allowed long reach taps that that can destroy organs with the power to turn bones into dust and incredible fast movements he would call it Denkou Te (should trans late to lightning hand). That brought him to another thought about how he came up with his jigoku- Fuga Guan dao.

**FLASH BACK**

In the middle of the night there was a lone figure in the middle of the konoha forest in front of the biggest tree in the area it was about 7 feet in diameter. Deep breaths could be herd in the silence then there was movement. The figure could be seen shifting his legs-his left leg to the front left his right foot dug into the ground about an inch or so and crouch down a bit. Left arm extended with two fingers pointing up and his right arm pulled back with two fingers pointing forward then their was no movement once more. Then in there was a loud crack. The figures right fingerer tips were imbedded in the tree suddenly there was a crunching noise and the figure moved out of the way of the falling tree. It collided with the ground kicking dust and wood dust a few seconds later the wall of dust disappeared. "YATTA" the figure yelled the ultra happy figure walked over to inspect his handy work looking at the back of the fallen tree saw the inside was smooth like some one sanded it. He looked to the trees behind this fallen one and saw they were impailed with peces of bark fron his attack. "So the inside turned into dust and the back exploded….awsome a lot better than I thought it was going to be" naruto said with a grin.

**Flash Back End**

"aaaarrrgghh" naruto slowly raises to both his feet blood trailing down his arms amd most of his body surveying the area aroungd him. Bodies strune across the landscape adorning the leaf and sound symbols that were un willingly used to make the barrier "Dam" naruto quietly said from naruto in his slightly hunched position in the middle of the battle torn and bloodied area. "what the hell is up with my body" naruto asked "**You used all of your reserves and some of my chakra kit your body is pretty much done with for now" **Kyuubi said from in side the seal " Hay kyu nice to hear ya" naruto said aloud "**You caused a lot of damage to your body using your style and my chakra together you put your mussles under a large amount of stress im healing them as we speek and changing them to deal with the stress**".

"aahh shit should have planed more for that" **" But that's the least of your worries right now kit**" "WHAT MORE ENEMIES!!" Naruto exclaims freaking out **" No calm down I mean some thing is happening where your attack and the snakes student meet there seems to be a hole its been getting slowly get ing biger and its been puling things towards it look down kit". **Narutos eyes trailed down th the ground. Rocks,twigs and dirt were be ing pulled past him.

He realize two things what ever was behind him was pulling things in and was getting stronger and the second……………….what would happen if he got sucked in. "aaaa fuck what do we do now Kyu" " **There is nothing we can do now the changes im making to your body are making it easier to heal you but its still going to be a while and at the rate the hole is growing it will get strong enough to pull you in in a minute or so kit" **"dam it get rid of one problem then theres another" "**Pretty much the story of your life hua kit but your body is strong enough for me to put a barrier around it**" " Do it if you can but work on my body fast as you can" **" DAM IT!" **" what happened" **" The hole sped up quicker than I thought get ready kit!" **Naruto suddenly felt the Familiar sting of kyubis chakra flood through him and around him (ooooooooo star wars eeee lol) creating a barrier around his body as he was pulled into the hole and disappeared forever from his world.

**OUT SIDE THE BARRIER **

Every one noticed the disappearance of both chakra sources and the barrier seemed to be shrinking bit by bit neji activated his biakugan and examined the barrier "hmm the barrier is being condensed if this keeps up… oh crap EVERY ONE WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" and took off at full speed the others folloed suit "Neji my friend what is it" " The barrier is being condensed and it took 40 jonin level ninja to make what do you think will happen when all of that is expelled at once" suddenely every one had the same two thoughts in their heads naruto and running like hell.

The group could be seen whipping past the trees and up in the branches at blurring speeds suddenly the barrier and the hole met and every thing freezes. Then a thunderous explotion is let off upheaving the ground for a few miles blowing away the flora and fauna of the area and our ninja heroes into the distance. A few hours later "….oooooowwww" the firs to wake up after the explosion was hinata "whhaa" she looked around every thing was gone the land was nothing but dirt fallen trees rocks and a giant crater where they were a while ago she activated her byakugan to search cor her friends they were scattered through out the area some of them had cough shrapnel from the explosion but other than they were fine she gave out a sigh of relief at finding out but hey thought soon became hectic once more "where is naruto-kun" looking for him but to no avail. where is he was her last thought before going to help her downed friends.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Chirp Chirp chirp

" shut up" naruto said as he turned over on his bed…………….of grass? "what the?" naruto sprung up in surprise and looked around he was in the middle of a field with white lines making it look like a giant rectangle with lines through it and a little further away a large metal stair case with long seats and a large building on the other side of the field "……………ok where the hell am I?" naruto asked confused "**Good to see you awake kit**" kyu what happened where are we".

**" kit if I had to gues I think were in another dimension judging at what Iv seen" **" Im the only one here out of my friends right" **" sory to say kit every thing else was burned on the way through except us because of the barrier we put up"**" dam I gues it was for the best no one else got through" naruto desided now was a good time to get to know the area crossing the distance between the field and jumping to the top of the building "weird that looked a lot longer than I thought" **" you don't remember I told you I would change your muscle structure look at your self kit "**she said (saw that coming….didnt ……I don care) naruto created a shadow clone "wow that felt like nothing" **" Of course did you expect any less from the almighty demon lord" **she said with a slight amount of pride and a tiny giggle followed. To say naruto was shocked was to say the least. On his clone the cloth barley fit on it the only reason why they did is because they were riped an multiple places that thankfully allowed him to move. He could easly tell there was a lot of muscle now.

The sholders were broad the neck was wide that traveled down into wings thick cut up arms the chest muscles were built you could easily see it through the shirt heavily muscled abdomen strong looking legs and thick calf muscles(basically he looks like Randy Ortan) and a deeper voice an long hair. " wow holy shit good job kyu thank you " **no problem kit you o me now thoe" **"sure any thing" _**hmm ill hold you to that. **_**Don't wory about that for right now just focus on getting familire with the area" **naruto dispels the cloneand starts looking around the people here dress way differently then we do back hame and I cant understand them **" I have a genjutsu that can help with that pick some one out and ill show you what to do" **" alright" naruto starts to search around for someone to use the jutsu on and he sees a blong haired guy with a weard two color jacket aroung a couple of other people with the same type on. " He looks like a good test subject" **" Hear are the signs you need ill help regulate your chakra" **naruto nodded as he began the finished and felt himself being pulled away form his body he found found him self in a room with orbs floating around.

Some shown people others showed objects. Then he saw a strange one it was a weird bucket with small bars going across it naruto reached out to tuch it when he made contact images surged into his mind he leaped away and looked at his hand "football" naruto said in a whisper running catching punting tackling field goals touchdowns ever thing about this sport this dunk en knew about it was in his mind "wow this guy needs a hobby" naruto said with a sweat drop then he saw a orb with numbers and letters and he reached for it once again flaches went through his mind " wow this guy is stupid he doesn't even use a forth of this any way I got what I need KIA!!!". Naruto wakes up back in his body **"Well kit did you enjoy your out of mind experance" **"The guy I picked was an asshole but other than that I got what I needed" **"good now on to phase two we need to get you some cloths hhhmmm ah that's it I got it we can change in here and I use my chakra to change it out side with my chakra just think what you want and ill do the rest" **naruto then sat down in a thinking position "hmm" based on what dunken thought of as cool and what's well liked with people he chose blue jeans black boots a muscle shirt and a open lether vest with a roaring fox head fox head on the back "ok im good to go" **"alright hold on a secong" **kyuubi flairs her chakra for the transformation.

**EXAVAIOR INSTATUTE **

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

"Crebro is going off" professor x said to two of his fellow x men Aurora Munroe and Logan "its detected a new mutant" professor says as he puts on the helmet to find the newly active mutant "hmm he's close…….very close" "what where" looking intently at cerebros dome says Logan "He's at the high school but his powers sign seem different than a regular mutant like their is human and something else at the same time the glow comeing from his body isnt red or blue it seeps to be a purple" all of a sudden the blip disappears and cerebro loses track of it"hm strange Logan storm I want you to tell the students of this when they get home to night they need to know we have an new active mutant or activating mutant at the high school ill stat down here with cerebro to try to find him again" "Alright Charles" says logan "ill bring you down some thing to eat later Charles" says storm as she pats Xavier on the shoulder as she and logan exit the room " mmm I wonder who you are my peculiar friend" states charles as he puts on cerebros helmet.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Hahahaha yea good job once again kyu-chan your on the ball today" naruto says with a smile **"**_**not the only one I wana be on (insert sexy giggle here). **_**Oh no problem kit happy to help" **she replys with a happy voice as naruto looks him self over. "awesome" says naruto as he puts the final tuches on his wordrobe he ties his hair back (it looks like wolverines from marvel rise of the imperfects) with two strands hanging over his for head "perfect" he said with a smile. "Ok kyu I guess we have to see this 'principal' if we are gona be here we might as well get to know people here" **"and don't forget friends food and some where to live and money kit"**"oh yea almost forgot about that" he said as he scratched the back of his head before jumping of the side of the building and heding toward the front of the school.

**With Kitty and Rouge**

**BbbbbRRRRRRRReeeennnngggg**

"Oh man I'm gona be so late for class" kitty whined as she searched for her 3 period text book in her locker spling some of the contents in the process "What er'u doen" "aahh!" kitty yelped as she was taken by surprise of the sudden aperance of her friend and new member of the institute Anna Marie or as she liked to be called Rouge "im trying to find my book in here but I think I lost it" "kitty" "hm" kitty turns around to see rouge holding the book out to her "AWSOME you found it" "you let me barrow it yesta day" "oh man im such a scatter brain this week these exams have me like freaking out aaugh" kitty exclaims as she slams the locker shut and leans against it and lets out a aggravated huff "It'al be fine now come on so were not late for class".

well thats all for now if any body can help me out with writeing this i realy appreciate it cause if you can tell Im having problems with well.................every thing if you wana help out with a naruto x men evolution story just tell me send it in a review or pm


End file.
